Fanática
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Marinette es la típica adolescente que tiene un amor platónico en una celebridad, tal como sus amigas, tal como otras chicas. Se considera una fanática por excelencia, al igual que una enamorada empedernida. Quizás, lo lleva un poco al extremo consiguiendo el correo de el modelo Adrien Agreste, o quizás es justo lo que necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Si existía una palabra para describirse a sí misma ante los ojos de los demás, podría ser _fanática_ , e incluso su mejor amiga se animaba a decirle _acosadora_.

Y realmente no es como si tuviera alguna evidencia para negarlo.

Además, era difícil no obviar que aquello se habia convertido en una especie de _crush_ , altamente no correspondido por supuesto. Pero era normal a su edad.

Cualquiera ponía altas expectativas en un cantante, o quizás en un actor de moda. No era la única que se encontraba en esa situación, por lo tanto tampoco es que fuese un _bicho raro_.

Por ejemplo, Alya tenía un extraño crush por Jagged Stone, aunque estaba segura que ella nunca lo admitiría.

Rose también compartía ese _fanatismo_ con ella, pero claro, dirigido a otra celebridad, un príncipe para ser más exactos.

Y ella lo tenía hacia un modelo. Algo normal para su edad y los gustos de ella, se repetía constantemente cada vez que se encontraba redactando un correo muy _específico_.

¿Qué chica de diecisiete años no tuvo un crush inalcanzable por lo menos alguna vez con una celebridad?

Recordó a todas sus compañeras de secundaria muriendo por ciertos actores cuando la saga de crepúsculo se estrenó en cines, todo aquello era normal, se repitió.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como Alya en ocasiones la catalogaba?

Ah, sí. Cada semana le escribía un mail al correo _personal_ de su crush; Adrien Agreste, el rostro de Ángel de París.

Nunca le respondía, incluso llegó a pensar que quizás debido a sus mensajes este ya habia cambiado de correo, pero sinceramente no importaba. Le gustaba escribirle, sabiendo que quizás nunca los leería, le quitaba peso al asunto.

― Supongo que es mejor para mí, escribo lo que pienso sin pasar la burla ― Se dijo a sí misma, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Se detuvo un momento, tomando su teléfono móvil y releyendo la nota que habia aparecido en Twitter mientras tenía su descanso de la tarea. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro al ver nuevamente la foto de aquel que era su crush inalcanzable, mostrándose _afligido_.

Tal como solía verse en la mayoría de las fotos de paparazi, o incluso sesiones. Aquello que la hizo girar sus ojos hacia él, más que la ropa que modelaba. Todo lo que rodeaba a aquel chico era un misterio, y eso formo una atracción intensa para ella.

Más cuando todo el mundo parecía no notar aquella tristeza sesgada en sus ojos.

Sus correos, tomaron diferentes formas. Primero, le habia demostrado la admiración que sentía hacia él, poco a poco los sentimientos que surgieron, admitiendo ante _él_ que era una fanática más desahogando su amor no correspondido, y de ahí siguieron los correos para levantar su ánimo.

Era como hablar con una pared. Pero ¿Qué la diferenciaba del resto de las chicas que solo se dedicaban a besar fotografías? Bueno, no es que ella no lo hiciera, pero por lo menos intentaba ser de ayuda.

Por qué, para ella, su crush imposible era un misterio.

Como ella, de alguna manera, podría serlo para él, si es que veía sus correos.

Su alias respondía a una manera cariñosa de llamarla de su amiga, Alya, pues para esta última era una simple ironia ya que usualmente a su alrededor se impregnaba un aura de mala suerte.

¿Qué mejor que un mote que fuese todo lo contrario?


	2. Chapter 2

Su ahora canción favorita resonaba por todo el lugar mientras la tarareaba al ritmo de la música, haciendo movimientos exagerados mientras hacia la mímica.

― We gotta wham, bam shang a lang ― Pronunciaba con un inglés poco práctico, revisando el próximo itinerario sobre sus sesiones.

No es que estuviese completamente contento con aquello, pero era su tiempo _parcialmente libre_ , y la música que resonaba en su cabeza realmente lo ponía de buen humor.

Un pequeño aviso apareció en la pantalla de su computadora, haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinquito sobre su asiento al ver este; Era una notificación de su correo personal, de aquella chica que firmaba bajo un seudónimo poco convencional.

No tardó en abrir el correo, como era costumbre en los últimos meses. Ella, quien firmaba como _Ladybug_ le mandaba uno cada lunes. Nunca a la misma hora, cabe agregar, pero lo hacía cada lunes sin falta.

Al principio aquello realmente lo habia descolocado bastante, pues se sentía algo cohibido de que una fanática obtuviera su dirección de correo. No deseaba volver a cambiarla, aquello le generaría un gran fastidio.

Pero al contrario de lo que creía en un principio, a pesar de ser constantes los _mails_ , la persona detrás de aquellas letras nunca exigía una respuesta. Incluso como si pensara que realmente nunca los leería.

Aquello llamo su atención, al igual que las palabras que plasmaba.

" _Hoy de casualidad me tope en Twitter con un artículo sobre ti. Déjame decirte que hablaba maravillas de tu trabajo. Pero, nuevamente lo que llamó mi atención fueron las fotografías recientes que mostraron. Y cada día crece mi preocupación hacia ti. Tus ojos reflejan algo diferente a lo que tu sonrisa lo hace._

 _Necesitas sacar eso que llevas guardando. Dirás ¿Qué va a saber una completa extraña de mi vida? Yo te respondería con vergüenza, que a decir verdad sé bastante, pero no tanto como tú mismo._

 _Aun así, siento que te estas asfixiando._

 _Haces un gran trabajo. Intenta tomar un respiro._

 _Atte. Ladybug"_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante las acertadas palabras de aquella completa desconocida de la cual no sabía nada. Y como parecía ser la única persona que veía un poco más allá.

Guardó el correo en una carpeta especial en su bandeja de entrada, que llevaba el nombre de ella.

Pronto la canción acabo, y él apagó su computador.

― La verdad es que si siento que me asfixio ― Se dijo a sí mismo, observando la pantalla apagarse ― Gracias por preocuparte, Ladybug ― Añadió, como si fuese a escucharle.

Y es que muchas veces pensó en contestar aquellos _mails_ , no solo por cortesía, si no por agradecimiento.

Pero en cada ocasión que decidía a hacerlo, sus manos comenzaban a temblar de manera nerviosa, y su nuca comenzaba a sudar.

¿Qué podía decirle él, para empezar? ¿Muchas gracias por tus correos? ¿Realmente me has animado?

¿No contestaba al principio por qué pensé que eras una clase de acosadora?

Y aunque esto último fuese verdad _en parte_ , poco importaba la verdad.

Pues, a pesar de todo, aquella chica se habia abierto a él de una forma que pocos hacían. Le habia contado sus gustos, lo que aborrecía e incluso experiencias de la escuela que lo habían hecho reír como loco.

¿Cómo podía pagar todo aquello, que poco a poco, se habia convertido en un bálsamo para él?

¿Cómo agradecerle a Ladybug?


	3. Chapter 3

Sus pasos iban de un lado para otro, nerviosa, sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a parar directamente a su cabeza, sofocándola.

Su mente le decía que si seguía dando vueltas en el mismo lugar terminaría cavando un hoyo logrando que cayera de bruces al piso de abajo. Pero estos se movían solos. No tenía poder alguno para detenerlos.

― ¿No era lo que querías que ocurriera? ― Preguntó Alya, quien la observaba curiosa desde el futon de la habitación ― Me refiero a que tú increíble modelito por fin se dignó a contestar uno de tus correos ¡Y vaya que contestación! ― Añadió sonriente, intentando calmar a su amiga dándole ánimos _por la buena nueva_.

Pero esto pareció no surgir efecto en Marinette.

― ¡Alya, esto es un desastre! No era mi plan que me contestara, ¡Incluso esperaba que no fuese su verdadero correo y que no los leyese! ― Exclamó ella, dejándose caer por fin sobre el sofá tipo _puff_ que tenía a su lado, rendida.

― ¿Entonces por qué demonios le escribías? ― Interrogó la morena.

La de coletas solo negó mientras tenía su rostro hundido en el sofá.

― ¡Por qué soy una maldita fanática obsesiva! ― Admitió, sintiéndose cohibida ante el momento.

Y, es que no era para menos. Adrien Agreste habia respondido su correo.

No le habia recriminado nada; Le habia agradecido por todo.

" _Sí, al principio tuve algo de miedo, si te soy sincero. Pero, a medida de que tus correos llegaban, se podría decir que sentía emoción por saber que tenías que contarme, o que tendrías que decirme. Me limité a leerte, y me disculpo por eso. Me ponía nervioso cada vez que pensaba en contestar. Aun ahora lo hago._

 _Ladybug, tus letras a lo largo de este tiempo fueron una escapada para mí, tus palabras un bálsamo y tus frases un cálido abrazo."_

La sangre llegó a sus oídos nuevamente al recordar aquel fragmento del largo _mail_ que habia recibido por respuesta de los tantos que ella habia enviado. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Después de todo ¿Qué se hace cuando tu amor platónico imposible, responde uno de tus _mails_ de fanática con esas palabras?

¡Nadie podía ayudarla! Estaba acabada.

― Dime por favor que es lo que piensas responderle ¿Planeas invitarlo a salir acaso? ¡Yo sabía que ese pequeño apodo traería algo bueno en tu vida! ― Alya pareció no hacer pausa alguna entre las palabras que decía, y aun así, ella parecía escuchar todo aquello en cámara lenta ― Marinette, dime que contestaras el _mail_ ― Aquello más que pregunta, pareció una orden.

Y por un momento se odio a si misma por contarle aquello a su mejor amiga. Por qué, en verdad no estaba segura de que lo haría.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Estoy feliz de que mi insistencia haya rendido frutos?

― No creo contestar, Alya. Mi mente hizo implosión ahora mismo ―.


	4. Chapter 4

Su pierna no paraba de moverse de manera constante, logrando que la suela de su zapato rechinara contra el piso.

¿Cuándo aquella persona desconocida se habia vuelto tan importante para él al punto de ponerlo de nervios? Ni idea, pensó él.

Quizás era la costumbre de recibir un _mail_ que le ayudase a llevar sus intensas semanas. Quizás el ya no leer párrafos escritos con dulzura hacia él. Ese fanatismo tan extraño de aquella bajo el seudónimo de Ladybug.

Poco más del mes que no habia recibido ningún correo nuevo de ella. Poco más del mes que él por fin se habia armado de valor para responderle ¿Y cuál era el resultado? ¡Pues aparentemente la habia hecho desaparecer!

Mil y un preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza día tras día. Preguntándose si aquel correo que el habia enviado habia sido correcto, o si habia escrito en el algo que le ofendiera.

Pero, por más que buscaba no encontraba respuesta.

― ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Estoy intentando trabajar aquí ― La voz de su _casi amigo_ , Max, llegó a sus oídos. El asintió de manera estoica, llevando su mano hasta su boca, mordiendo su pulgar.

Habia sido una suerte que Max aceptará su ayuda. Usualmente, como él, se encontraba ocupado con sus estudios, aunque este lo hacía por _mero ocio_ ya que su capacidad intelectual era enorme. Lo habia conocido en una de esas aburridas cenas de negocios, y si bien no tenían mucho en común realmente, el tener a alguien de su edad cerca en aquellas veladas siempre era agradable.

― Estoy nervioso, eso es todo ― Atinó a decir, intentando tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.

Aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo estaba.

― Tu historia es muy _inverosímil_ , y no creas que me refiero a la parte en la que una chica te acosa. Si no, a que realmente quieres volver a tener sobre ti a ese tipo de chica ― Argumentó el de lentes, acomodándose estos para seguir con su trabajo en la computadora.

― Sacas de contexto muchas cosas. Simplemente estoy preocupado ¿Sabes? Aunque solo respondí una vez, siento que de alguna manera esos mensajes me hacen falta ― Intentó explicarse, intentando no sonar cursi ante el asunto.

Cosa que no funcionó, pues pudo escuchar el bufido de su amigo mientras presionaba con habilidad las teclas.

― Te deslumbran fácil, Adrien. Es el pecado que tienes que pagar por tener poco contacto con las personas ― Atino a decir. Adrien frunció su ceño ante esto.

El rubio iba a argumentar algo para defenderse, pero el escuchar que de pronto las manos de su amigo dejaron de pasear por el teclado, se quedó estoico, ante la expectativa de que _hubiese encontrado algo_.

― ¡Bingo! Soy realmente estupendo ― Se felicitó a sí mismo, sintiendo como Adrien se abalanzaba sobre el respaldo de la silla para poder observar lo que habia logrado ― Logré entrar al sistema y obtener el número de teléfono con el cual está ligada la dirección de correo, incluso el nombre. Y vaya que me sorprende que en realidad si sea una chica, estadísticamente hablando, las posibilidades eran bajas ― Intentó bromear con su amigo, recibiendo un suave golpe de camarería en su hombro.

― Max, eres increíble ― Alabó, anotando el número de teléfono en su propio móvil, al igual que el nombre.

― Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas, pero la verdad es genial escucharlo ―.

Adrien no pudo quitar esa sonrisa boba en cuanto leyó el nombre de la chica que firmaba como _Ladybug_ ; Marinette.

Era un bonito nombre, le gustaba como sonaba en su cabeza.

Pero ¿Ahora qué haría?


	5. Chapter 5

Se encontraba tendida en su cama, observando de manera absorta como aquel número desconocido seguía insistiendo en que contestara.

Al principio pensó que quizás podría ser algun conocido llamándole desde un nuevo número, e incluso que se tratara de una emergencia. Pero las llamadas eran intermitentes, no parecía que quien marcaba tuviese una _verdadera urgencia_.

Suspiró, tomando el teléfono en sus manos, decidida a contestar.

Quizás iba en contra de todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, pero como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al gato.

Aunque en esta ocasión, habia atrapado al bicho.

― ¿Aló? ― Preguntó titubeante al momento de colocar el aparato a un costado de su rostro.

― _Hola ¿Quién habla? ―_ Marinette enarcó una ceja, extrañada por tal respuesta.

Después de todo, ella era quien debía hacer tal pregunta.

― Uh, Marinette ― Se sintió lo suficientemente confiada por algun motivo debido a aquella voz agradable, para después negar con su cabeza y centrar sus pies en la tierra ― Disculpa ¿A quién busca? ¡Más bien! ¿Te conozco? Has estado insistiendo demasiado estos últimos días ― Soltó de un tajo, tomando una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

Ella no lo supo, pero del otro lado de la llamada _Adrien_ pensaba que sus palabras eran muy irónicas. Ella era su fanática, pero ahí estaba él, buscando cualquier contacto posible después de que ella dejo de enviar sus frecuentes correos.

― ¿ _Entonces no estoy hablando a una tienda de comics por paquetería?_ ― Se atrevió a mentir de manera descarada, pero confiado. Después de todo, ella no lo sabría.

― No, creo que te han estafado, amigo ― Acotó ella, sintiendo un poco de pena por la ahora situación que aquel extraño le planteaba.

Ya habia pasado por eso en una ocasión mediante una página de venta por internet.

― _Supongo que soy un portador de mala suerte andando,_ _no es la primera vez que ocurre_ ― Sus palabras sonaron tan abatidas que Marinette no pudo evitar notar cierto sarcasmo en ello.

No pudo evitar reír un poco debido a eso.

― Disculpa, lamento lo que te ocurrió, no quería burlarme. Creo que deberías buscar mejores referencias a la hora de comprar, creeme, también pasé por eso ― Le dijo, intentando disimular su tintineante risa, pues no quería parecer grosera.

Él sabía aquello. Ella lo habia mencionado en uno de sus mails. Aquel detalle logró que su corazón diera un vuelco.

― _¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con eso? Soy nuevo en ello, a decir verdad_ ―.

Hubo un ligero silencio en la línea. Marinette mordía su labio inferior, presa de su amabilidad.

Podía decir que no, después de todo, era un extraño.

Pero algo en su tono de voz le inspiraba confianza.

― Bien, te puedo recomendar algunas páginas, ¿Ehm? ― Hizo una pausa, al no saber cómo referirse a aquel extraño.

Un balbuceo inaudible se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, ella se sintió confundida ante ello.

― _Chat Noir_ ― Comentó, apresurado con sus palabras ― _Creeme, mis padres no tuvieron consideración eligiendo mi nombre, les pareció gracioso que mi nombre de pila fuese Chat debido al apellido familiar_ ― Se excusó rápidamente.

Marinette no tardó mucho en soltar una pequeña carcajada ante ello.

― Tus padres tienen mi total respeto ahora ―.


	6. Chapter 6

Nunca supo de donde habia sacado el valor para llamar de manera tan insistente al número de aquella chica que firmaba siempre bajo el seudónimo de Ladybug. Recordó como la primera llamada su corazón parecía salir e incluso podía jurar que estaba a punto de hacer explotar su pecho debido a los nervios.

Un alivió llegó a él cuando no contestó la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera.

Esa adrenalina era extraña, pues a pesar de no estar haciendo esfuerzo físico alguno o algun deporte extremo, vaya que se sentía como si saltara de un avión.

A la décima llamada, Max, quien se encontraba a su lado, reprobó su comportamiento, reprimiéndolo con sutileza por tal insistencia, llamándolo acosador en un principio.

― _¿No te has puesto a pensar que no contesta números ajenos? Quizás ya asustaste a la chica_ ― Y realmente aquellas palabras le daban miedo.

No tenía nada más de ella más que su correo, su nombre y su número ¿Cómo podría buscarla entre tantas personas del mundo?

Aunque la localización se hacía cerrada gracias a la lada del número de teléfono, que era precisamente ahí en París. Pero ¿Quién le decía que no habia cambiado de teléfono, o que quizás se habia mudado?

― _Eso no la detuvo a ella cuando me enviaba los mails ―_ Alcanzó a responderle, para después tirarse en su cama.

Aquella frase se mantuvo en su cabeza. No sonaba del todo correcto, claramente estaba mal. Pero, si lo ponía en retrospectiva, era algo muy similar.

Para tranquilizar a su amigo, y a sí mismo, dijo que solo lo haría hasta que ella respondiera; pues su único interés era compartir un par de palabras con ella, conocer su voz, aunque aún no tenía muy bien pensado que diría.

Y pensaba que sería así. Después de todo, quizás le pegaría aquel _síndrome_ de fanática que aquella chica aparentemente habia pillado. Después de obtener algo que deseaba, retirarse y quedarse con ello era lo mejor.

En su cabeza aquello sonaba extrañamente romántico, una breve historia que podría recordar cuando fuese adulto, una que incluso podría relatársela a sus nietos.

Pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de ella, supo que realmente se estaba convenciendo a si mismo de una mentira.

La voz de ella detonaba una seguridad que no habia podido identificar, una osadía que para él era difícil de reconocer y una amabilidad que muy pocas veces conoció como parte de un gesto sincero, y no por sobre quien era.

¿Era posible reconocer tantos aspectos de una persona simplemente por sus emails y por una breve llamada telefónica? No lo sabía, pero el sentir su corazón latiendo de manera desbocada le decía que podía existir una pequeña posibilidad.

Quizás aquella mentira no habia sido lo mejor que habia llegado a su cabeza mientras hablaba con ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

No se sintió mal por ello. Tampoco se sintió mal por mentirle a Max, e incluso a sí mismo.

Y cuando vio el mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono, pudo reafirmar ese pensamiento.

" _¿Ya hiciste el pedido a la página que te recomendé?"_ Decía.

Después de todo, aquella conversación telefónica habia sido el puente para que ella le ayudara y enviara mediante mensaje algunas páginas para aquella _compra_.

Y de ahí, breves mensajes.

Redactados por la chica que habia estado al pendiente de él por un largo tiempo.

Desbloqueo la pantalla del teléfono móvil, dirigiéndose a su lista de contactos.

Adrien se habia dicho a si mismo que no hablaría con ella más, y que solo deseaba dejar las cosas _a mano_. Se lo habia prometido a Max.

Pero, técnicamente Adrien no habia hablado con Marinette, si no aquel extraño con unos padres terriblemente horribles para los nombres; Chat Noir.

Una breve llamada para agradecerle no afectaba a nadie. Después de todo, a Marinette parecía agradarle un poco, pues se preocupaba por que no fuese _estafado_ de nuevo.

Y entonces, el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a sobresaltarse en su pecho.


	7. Chapter 7

No pudo evitar encontrarse a sí misma riendo con una soltura que ni ella misma entendía, menos en aquel momento pues, de cierto modo se encontraba hablando con un perfecto extraño.

En su mente la palabra de _perfecto_ prácticamente sobraba, pero aun así inconscientemente lo habia llevado hasta su idea de aquel momento.

― _Oh vamos, realmente siento que si tuviera que elegir un personaje ficticio para serlo durante el resto de mi vida, Salem sería lo ideal para mí_ ― Escuchó nuevamente la voz del otro lado, completamente relajado y con un tono de diversión.

Su voz no sonaba grave como si fuese un adulto, sonaba como la que cualquier compañero del instituto podía tener.

Al igual que sus comentarios _idiotas y malogrados_ que hacia cada tanto, cosa que encontraba normal en cualquier adolescente.

Marinette habia seguido en contacto con él debido a una natural preocupación que habia surgido en ella por que esperaba que su nuevo _pedido_ saliera bien, y no estafado de nueva cuenta como aquel extraño chico le habia dicho.

Después, él comenzó a llamarla. Y ella contestaba por un extraño motivo.

En algun instante llegó a pensar que quizás él la conocía de algun lado, pues de un modo sutil sacaba temas de conversación con los cuales ella podía fluir y hablar incluso por horas.

 _Moda, comics, repostería y videojuegos_.

Aunque, si lo ponía en retrospectiva y confiaba en la palabra de aquella voz desconocida, él tenía prácticamente su edad. Entonces, eran temas comunes ¿No es así?

De cualquier manera, podría decir que quizás aquello podía ser el destino. Nunca habia conocido a un solo chico que compartiera tantas cosas en común con ella.

Internamente agradeció a _los dichosos estafadores_ por haber dado su número a manera de zafarse de un problema.

― Es algo incorregible de ti ¿Acaso seria para jugar con la ironia de tu nombre, Chat? ― Refutó ella, tomándose su estómago con su mano libre, este comenzaba a doler de la risa que las palabras del chico le producía.

― _Puede, pero si lo piensas ser un gato de verdad en lugar de solo tener el nombre de uno seria gatastico ―_ Continuó él, usando uno de los tantos juegos de palabras que aparentemente tenía bajo la manga ― _No tendría nada más que preocuparme por que me hagan mimos, además de seguir teniendo un gran sentido del humor ―_ Acotó.

― Y querer dominar el mundo, por supuesto ― Agregó ella, a modo de broma.

― _Eso le da puntos extras al asunto_ ―.

Ella rodó los ojos, observando el reloj de su teléfono móvil. Llevaban más de media hora charlando.

Le sorprendía enormemente que alguien completamente _random_ tuviese un gusto tan peculiar por aquella serie tan emblemática del siglo pasado, más porque para ese tiempo ninguno de los dos habia nacido. Ella simplemente habia comenzado con ese gusto debido a su abuela, quien estaba aferrada a la idea que las cosas hechas en el siglo pasado eran mejor.

La moto de ella era un gran ejemplo.

― _Y tú ¿Qué serias entonces? ¿Una superheroina o algo así? ―_ Ella intentó contener el aliento durante unos segundos, para después sonreír un poco.

― Sí, pienso que sería divertido ― Hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior ― Me parece increíble cómo, bueno, ¿Congeniar seria la palabra correcta? ―.

Marinette pudo escuchar cómo tras la bocina, Chat tragaba saliva y reía de manera nerviosa.

― _Quizás era algo que nos hacía falta_ ― Ella le dio la razón.

Hablar con él era refrescante.

No es que no disfrutara a sus amigos, pero de una u otra manera, escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto le hacía increíblemente bien.

Además, era agradable no tener que explicarles a las personas ciertos gustos culposos de ella. O ser tachada de una fanática irremediable debido a sus conductas. Por qué, él lo sabía.

Se lo habia dicho una noche atrás, y su respuesta la reconforto.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando la voz de su mamá retumbó por el pasillo, llamándola.

" _¡Alya y Nino están aquí Marinette, baja!"_

― Bien, debo irme. Espero que puedas lograr dominar el mundo entonces, _Salem_ ― Le dijo a modo de broma.

― _Solo si estás ahí para detenerme como una superheroina_ ―.


	8. Chapter 8

Releyó de manera atenta las líneas que tenía frente a él en aquel gran monitor, sonriendo como si estuviese leyendo un poema de amor, cuando solo era una anécdota contada por alguien que no conocía personalmente, pero gracias a ello, sentía conocer más allá de aquel banal asunto físico.

Quizás lo sentía así porque sus lazos no eran los más fuertes que pudiese sentir, por que las personas que usualmente lo mantenían en control sobre lo que debía o no debía hacer, incluso Max, su amigo más cercano.

Y leer todo aquello que Ladybug, no, más bien Marinette habia plasmado a través de un teclado al otro lado de París, le hizo sentir increíblemente incluido en una parte del mundo que realmente no conocía.

" _Hoy mientras nos dirigíamos al Louvre empezó a llover. No fue agradable tener los zapatos mojados durante todo el día, pero alcanzamos a ver la exposición que hubo de Wonder Woman, fue increíble._

 _Espero que puedas ir, es increíble. ¡Ten una bonita semana! No te sobre esfuerces en la sesión de esta semana en Berlín, sé que es un proyecto importante, pero también cuídate y ve abrigado."_

Sentía la ironia en toda la expresión de la palabra; aquella chica que de una forma no convencional, quizás pasando la línea del fanatismo, le hacía sentir más incluido con el mundo que cualquiera de las personas a su alrededor. Ella se sabía su rutina, sabía lo que vendría en el calendario de su semana, incluso mejor que él.

Y ahora, él se habia memorizado al derecho y al revés cada línea que ella le dedico. Sintiéndose vacío al no obtener una respuesta.

Sí, habia conseguido su contacto de manera poco convencional, incluso él mismo habia pasado los límites que una vez dijo que ella habia pasado, pero poco le importaba, pues de una u otra forma estaba _presente_ una vez más.

Pero no para Adrien, estaba presente para aquella inexistente persona llamada _Chat_.

Observó su teléfono, eran las nueve de la noche, aún no tenía mensaje alguno de ella, Marinette seguramente seguía afuera con sus amigos mientras él se preparaba para el día siguiente.

― Le harás un agujero al teléfono si lo sigues mirando con esa intensidad, _Chat_ ― La voz rasposa de su amigo llegó a sus oídos, a lo que él rodó los ojos en señal de molestia. Max se encontraba en el borde de la puerta, observándolo con una ceja arqueada ― Si no me equivoco, estas esperando un mensaje de ella para poder hablarle ¿No? ― Cuestionó, sin moverse un centímetro de ahí.

Se arrepintió de contarle lo ocurrido, pero realmente necesitaba sacarlo. No podía con esa mentira piadosa él solo, o al menos, no cargar por completo con ella.

Además, la primera conversación que habia tenido con ella habia ocurrido mientras Max se encontraba en su habitación.

― Sí, no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo ― Comentó con un poco de molestia, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía.

No era exactamente el _ahora nuevo mejor amigo por llamada_ de Marinette. Pero sí que compartían una curiosa amistad.

Como si fuesen dos personas que se conocieron en una red social y charlan por horas sin parar. Solo que, en esta ocasión, un poco más personal.

― Adrien, pienso que la mentira en algun punto se te saldrá de las manos. ¿Qué harás cuando eso pase? Debe existir algun motivo por el cual no respondió tu email, pero no por ello debes llevar las cosas más allá ― Atinó a decir, tragando saliva al ver como su amigo no se inmutaba ― Solo pasaba a saludar, por cierto. Mi padre acaba de terminar unos asuntos con el tuyo, no te excedas con eso ― Agregó, para después comenzar su camino y cerrar la puerta.

Adrien suspiró cuando se encontró solo nuevamente.

En lo que le respectaba, Max podía tener razón, aun así, si quería saber por qué ella no habia respondido debía seguir con aquello.

Y realmente, la idea no le molestaba.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con intensidad, y en la pantalla apareció el nombre que rondaba en su cabeza a cada momento; Marinette.

Ella le estaba llamando.

Ese simple hecho logró que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera desenfrenada, sintiendo un poco de miedo ante ello, pues no entendía muy bien el por qué aun.


	9. Chapter 9

Al hablar sobre él, por algun motivo no podía evitar que sus mejillas se coloraran de un tono carmín intenso, así como no podía evitar decir alguna que otra cosa que realmente no tenía sentido, como si el vocabulario mismo se hubiese borrado de su mente solo por pensar en aquel chico con nombre por demás extraño.

Frente a ella, se encontraban sus amigas, escuchando atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir sobre aquel misterioso joven el cual poco a poco comenzaba a robar su atención.

― Entonces ¿Te gusta? ― La voz seria de Juleka la trajo a la tierra, regresándola de su pequeño mundo durante un segundo.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, evitando el contacto con los ojos de ella.

― Solo disfruto las charlas ― Se defendió, tragando saliva ― Es alguien realmente divertido ― Agregó, logrando que Rose soltara un breve suspiro de anhelo.

― ¡Finalmente te gusta alguien realista! ― Comentó la rubia, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, donde lo dejo descansar, observándola con intensidad, para que continuara el relato ― No me refiero a que fueses poca cosa para tu ídolo, pero creo que ese tipo de chicos tienen la cabeza algo inflada ― Agregó, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

Marinette casi se ahoga con su bebida cuando escucho decir aquello a su amiga, tosiendo prácticamente por reflejo.

― No me gusta, lo digo enserio, simplemente me…― Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Alya le interrumpió.

― Te gusta hablar con él porque es alguien divertido, sensible y con quien compartes muchas cosas en común, lo has repetido muchas veces Marinette ― Acotó la morena, rodando los ojos ― Aun así, sigue sin gustarme. Suena alguien demasiado _perfecto_ para tus ojos, incluso para los míos. Además ¿Enserio alguien no querría a su hijo para ponerle ese nombre tan ridículo? ― Agregó, llevando un bocado de tarta a su boca.

― A mí me parece que su nombre es cool, no he conocido a alguien más que se llame así ― Soltó Juleka de repente, siendo observada por las tres chicas en cuestión ― Supongo que es mejor que algun nombre de cualquier serie de los noventa ―.

Marinette no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

Después de todo, a ella no le gustaba _Chat_ , simplemente seguía en contacto con él porque conversar con él era agradable.

Y, porque de una u otra manera, le gustaba como él le trataba. No, no es que fuese una chica en búsqueda de afecto de manera desesperada ¿Pero a que adolescente no le gusta recibir un poco de atención un tanto caballerosa? Genuina y cálida.

El teléfono de ella sonó de repente con un tono cortó, logrando que la peculiar letra lograra callar al grupo de adolescentes.

"We gotta _wham, bam, shang a lang and a sha la la la la la thing"_.

Su canción favorita, de hecho, una de las primeras canciones que recordaba escuchar en su casa repetirse una y otra vez cuando la abuela estaba de visita.

― Seguro que es él, preguntándole como se la está pasando ― Bromeó Alya mientras soltaba una risa divertida.

Esta se apagó cuando Marinette desbloqueo su móvil y se quedó observando la pantalla durante unos segundos. El rostro de ella se volvió a colorear, y entonces Alya bufó, pues, realmente habia acertado.

 _Uno invoca al diablo y este aparece_ , pensó ella.

― Bien, por la cara de Marinette puedo decir que este caso está cerrado ¡Marinette tiene un crush en alguien! ― Se expresó Rose de manera alegre mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Q-que no es eso! ― Se apresuró a corregir Marinette, intentando no sonar nerviosa.

Alya por su parte guardo silencio, no muy convencida de la situación.

Al principio era divertido bromear sobre aquello, pues realmente le parecía hacer bien a Marinette hablar con alguien de esa manera casual, pues ella realmente no tenía muchos amigos masculinos.

Pero de una u otra manera, no se sentía cómoda en como la situación se habia desenvuelto con ella y aquel extraño _conocido_ de su amiga.

Pensaba que incluso se trataba de un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Pero, intentaba desechar ese pensamiento cuando ella se mostraba feliz. Aun así, era difícil sacar aquel pensar de su cabeza, quizás le daba muchas vueltas a la situación.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que ya dejaste tu amor platónico por el modelo? ― Juleka comentó con cero sutileza, logrando que el silencio se instaurara entre ellas durante unos segundos.

Marinette no supo que responder al momento, pues claramente no esperaba esa pregunta. Algo tonto de su parte, conociendo como podían ser sus amigas.

En todo caso, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en Adrien Agreste y en como ella nunca habia respondido el email que él habia enviado.

Era la primera vez en su vida (o al menos, el tiempo que llevaba admirando a aquel modelo) que ella dudaba sobre aquella pregunta.

Sus amigas tampoco supieron que decir ante aquello, por lo que decidieron cambiar de tema.

Mientras tanto, ella respondía _a escondidas_ los mensajes de texto que _Chat_ le enviaba.

Preguntándose a sí misma, que pasaba por su cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10

Tragó saliva al solo escuchar la respiración de ella a través del teléfono, temiendo que quizás habia ido demasiado lejos.

Disfrutaba lo que habia comenzado a tener con ella, aquellas platicas amenas que podían llevar horas hablando sobre todo y a la vez nada, conociendo aún más a aquella que le daba un apoyo por demás curioso y que, de alguna forma, lo habia flechado a través de simples palabras que para él eran más que eso.

Max argumentaba que aquello era una codependencia que habia desarrollado al no tener algun tipo de relación parecida en el día a día, siendo simplemente rodeado por personas que simplemente se preocupaban sobre su trabajo, incluido su padre, sin la posibilidad de formar algun lazo como aquel.

A palabras de su amigo, aquello era normal en la industria donde él se movía, usualmente los adolescentes podían experimentar aquellos trastornos, razón por la cual con un poco de atención completamente diferente podía quedar cegado.

Y no, no podía negarlo pues cada palabra de él tenía razón. Pero, poco le importaba.

¿Por qué le iba a importar cuando lejos de todo lo que decía su amigo, se sentía genuinamente feliz hablando de esa manera con ella? Conociéndola, escuchándola, imaginando sus labios moverse al pronunciar aquel falso nombre que se habia inventado y deseando que dijese el suyo.

Aquello simplemente no le dejaba estar tranquilo; ¿Qué tenía ese personaje que se habia inventado para hablar con ella, que el mismo no tuviese? Se preguntaba muchas veces aquello, pero claro, no podía decirlo, no a Marinette.

A Max tampoco, pues estaba claro que no dejaría de insistir en que tenía un problema, uno que ya sabía pero que realmente no estaba tan mal.

Entonces, ella saco el tema a colación. Contándole casi de manera breve lo que habia ocurrido y como se habia comportado (a palabras de ella) como una fanática obsesiva y que claramente había estado mal, sintiéndose culpable cuando aquel a quien idolatraba le habia respondido de una manera tan amable.

Pero aun así, no habia resuelto nada en su cabeza ¿Acaso ella no respondió por la manera en la que él le escribió el mail? ¿Habia escrito algo mal acaso?

Decidió no preguntar más por el momento. Deseaba saber más, pero ella no lo habia vuelto a mencionar, simplemente hablaba sobre sus amistades y lo que hacía cuando salían.

Se la imaginaba buscando atuendos de temporada, e incluso haciendo sus propias prendas para ello.

Pero, realmente parecía que él era un idiota. Pues, ese día de manera espontánea decidió llevarla de vuelta a ese tema.

― _Oye, no me terminaste de contar si respondiste el mail de aquel pomposo modelo_ ― Le habia dicho de forma directa, casi sintiendo como inmediatamente se tragaba sus palabras.

Pues ella parecía no responder, como si de manera irónica la lengua se la hubiese comido algun gato.

― ¿Marinette? ― Le llamó, no aguantando por más tiempo el silencio de ella, y sintiendo como poco a poco el mismo se quebraba gracias a eso.

― _No lo hice ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? ―_ Respondió ella, luego de unos segundos, distante.

Adrien tuvo miedo, uno que no habia sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

― ¿Por qué te pones tan a la defensiva con ese tema? Simplemente fue una pregunta ― Se defendió, intentando no tartamudear en el acto.

― ¡Simplemente no quiero hablar más de ello! Estoy harta, sé que fui una tonta y que me comporte de manera psicótica, ya tengo suficiente con mis amigas preguntando sobre eso cada que tienen la oportunidad y me siento ahogada por mis decisiones ¿Ahora tú también? ― Su voz sonaba cortada, como si las palabras comenzaran a atorarse en su garganta.

― ¡Pero si no has hecho nada malo! No fuiste una tonta ― Titubeo un poco, nervioso ― Me has contado un poco lo que le has dicho, y creeme que cualquier persona hubiese estado feliz de recibir ese tipo de mensajes. Yo me sentiría extremadamente feliz ― Mintió, de nueva cuenta. Aunque sus últimas palabras no lo eran del todo una mentira ― Y él tipo ese te lo hizo saber, no entiendo por qué quieres dramatizar esto en lugar de responder ― Inmediatamente hizo una mueca de disgusto ante sus propias palabras.

Vaya que habían sonado mal.

― Descansa, Chat ― Y fueron las últimas palabras de ella antes de colgar la llamada, dejándolo en completo silencio.

Adrien no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza con su propia mano, reprimiéndose el hecho de haberle hablado de aquella manera.

Su obsesión comenzaba a jugarle de una manera extraña. Pues, de un modo u otro, comenzaba a necesitar que ella respondiera aquel correo sincero de su parte y que fuese ella misma como lo era con _Chat_.

Y ahora, gracias a eso, quizás la habia lastimado.

Entonces, pudo entender lo que se sentía desmoronarse a partes por alguien. Y eso le dio mucho miedo.

Los papeles se habían invertido de manera muy drástica entre ellos, aunque ella no tuviese idea de ello.


	11. Chapter 11

Observó su monitor por enésima vez aquella noche, la bandeja de entrada de ese correo parecía ciertamente un desierto, exceptuando la carpeta de spam y un email solitario que se marcaba como ya leído.

Sintió su estómago revolverse mientras leía el remitente, notando como el poco aire de sus pulmones se escapaba ante la desesperación.

¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía querer presionarla para responderle aquel correo a quien habia puesto en un pedestal durante tanto tiempo? Y no es que hubiese cambiado de opinión drástica en torno a aquel chico, pues esa respuesta tan cordial realmente era algo que simplemente parecía elevarlo aún más ante sus ojos.

Aun así, se sentía culpable.

Bien, quizás en el email el sonaba tranquilo ante los que ella habia mandado con anterioridad (y con mucha insistencia), pero ella ahora no podía actuar normal ante semejante comportamiento con el cual se habia comportado.

Tal como decía Alya, era algo que ya rayaba lo _enfermizo_.

¿Cómo mandarle todo aquello a alguien que no te conoce? ¿Cómo decirle cosas tan privadas de tu vida para intentar generar un lazo? ¿Por qué asumir hechos en la vida de esa persona que no le correspondían?

Era una fanática, sí. Pero ¿Qué la excusaba de haber actuado de tal manera? Nada, ni siquiera la respuesta que habia obtenido de él, casi agradecido por el trato que ella le daba ¡Lo cual no tenía ningún tipo de sentido!

― No es como si me hubiera gustado una orden de restricción o algo parecido, pero de todas formas, está mal ― Se dijo a sí misma, dando un clic con el mouse justo en el correo, abriéndolo nuevamente.

Pudo notar que los correos que ella habia enviado aparecían como si de una conversación se tratara, e intento no sentirse aún peor por ello.

Se excusaba diciéndose cada que le escribía que probablemente él no los leería, que quizás aquel chico llamado Wayhem le habia mentido sobre la dirección del correo y que no debía preocuparse para escribir con libertad. Además, si fuese realmente su email, entonces estaba bien, después de todo, era una fanática.

Pero al ver la respuesta de él, o más bien, al leerla, cayó en cuenta en que nada de eso estaba bien.

Se habia tomado libertades que no le pertenecían, muy a pesar de la reacción positiva de él, en su corazón habia empezado una señal de alarma.

No quería sentirse desesperada por escribirle, no quería tampoco tener que esperar por alguna respuesta de vuelta, no quería sentirse así de enferma.

Por qué quizás al principio siempre decía que era fanatismo, pero al paso del tiempo comprendió que aquello se trataba de un amor platónico, uno al cual habia dado más de lo que debía.

Se supone que cuando existe amor, uno siente como las noches brillan más debido a las estrellas y que los días se caracterizan por tener brillo propio incluso cuando el sol es opacado por las nubes, o era eso lo que decía la letra de su canción favorita. Y sí, habia llegado a sentirse de esa manera admirando las fotos de Adrien Agreste, e incluso mientras escribía tantos emails como podía a lo largo del mes.

La realización la golpeo con su respuesta, llenándola de dudas, preguntándose porque de repente se sentía como tener una enfermedad.

Habia amado de una forma errónea, una forma por demás incorrecta, y al darse cuenta de ello, se hastió. Necesitaba alejarse y en definitiva no responder a algo que la llevaría a un círculo vicioso.

Su madre se lo habia dicho en muchas ocasiones; No todo lo que brilla es oro. Y no lo decía por el modelo, pues ella tenía la idea de que era alguien increíble. Si no más bien, por aquello que mucho tiempo oculto como un fanatismo.

― _Ooh, ooh baby we've been a long long way_ ― Susurró, imitando la suave tonada de aquella, su canción favorita, mientras un sabor amargo llegaba a ella.

A su vez que seleccionaba el único correo que se encontraba en su bandeja de entrada, para después proceder a eliminarlo.

Quizás habia exagerado al responderle de aquella manera tan brusca a su nuevo _extraño_ amigo, pero realmente le era desesperante aquel asunto, pues explicar su sentir no traería nada bueno.

Era más fácil decirse a sí misma que habia tenido miedo de esos extraños sentimientos abrazadores y casi enfermizos, pero era difícil decirlo a alguien más.

Además, no entendía por que le daba tanta importancia. Tanto él como Alya, a decir verdad.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar, llevando su mirada hasta la pantalla de este.

En la pantalla mostraba el más reciente contacto que habia guardado; "Chat Noir".

Suspiró, presionando la tecla de bloqueado del teléfono, silenciándolo. No tenía ganas de hablar por el momento.

― No ahora, Chat ― Susurró, girando su teléfono para que este quedara boca abajo.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette no le contestó las siguientes horas restantes del día, así como tampoco respondió los mensajes de texto que le envió.

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago ¿Acaso así se habrá sentido en un principio ella cuando el solo leía con una sonrisa los emails que ella enviaba? Intentó no hacer su cabeza un revuelto con aquel pensamiento, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el pasto del jardín.

Había despertado temprano, aunque no era necesario para él debido a que no tenía ningún asunto importante. Aun así, no pudo conciliar el sueño de manera correcta, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba observando el aun cielo oscuro, cubierto todavía por las estrellas.

Poco a poco este comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado, y no pudo evitar pensar que él día, a pesar de todo, parecía que sería completamente soleado.

― Quien diría que yo terminaría así ― Murmuró para él cielo, pues aún le costaba creer su propio comportamiento de esos últimos meses.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, su corazón le decía que estaba entrando en terrenos peligrosos que no podía comprender. Por otro lado, su mente le decía que _mandara todo al demonio_ , que por más que no tuviese sentido aquella relación unilateral por ambas partes, realmente podía ser _amor_.

 _Uno quizás dañino por las conductas de ambos, pero lo era_ , pensó.

 _Algo que debía quedarse entre ellos,_ agregó mentalmente, sonriendo.

¿Era un pecado imaginar algo romántico después de todo lo que habia salido de ellos? ¿Era algun tipo de castigo el no poder ver el rostro de ella por no tener valor al principio, o en todo caso, miedo?

Era difícil no obviar todo lo que esos emails habían dado entender una vez, Marinette escribía de él como si se tratara de un anhelo, no eran conjeturas que se había hecho, de alguna forma ella se habia enamorado de él, quizás de forma superficial o etérea, pero habia bastado para que viese a través de unas simples fotos o entrevistas.

Y, él ahora podía admitir que aquello que experimentaba era amor, y gracias a ese pensamiento se permitió reír ¿Quizás por eso es que veía los días con más brillo de lo que debería? Incluso en esa época de lluvias.

― Hemos recorrido ya un largo, muy largo camino ¿Por qué detenernos ahora, _Ladybug?_ ― Se dijo a sí mismo, alzando el teléfono hacia su rostro, observando el único número que tenía en favoritos, así como el nombre por el cual se encontraba registrado.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más, el tono de mensajes comenzó a sonar de manera insistente mientras su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Adrien arqueó una ceja ante ello, pues apenas eran poco más de las cinco de la mañana, encontrándose aún más confundido cuando pudo observar de quien se trataban los mensajes que habían llegado, uno tras de otro de forma intermitente; Eran de Marinette.

No le tomó tanta importancia al hecho de que estuviese despierta a tales horas. Sabía bien que ella solía perder el sueño durante las madrugadas, razón por la cual al día siguiente tenía muchas dificultades para ponerse en pie de su cama.

Deseaba tener el rostro de ella grabado en su memoria para poder imaginarla somnolienta, aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír por un momento.

Sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto comenzó a leer los mensajes de texto que ella le habia enviado.

" _Disculpa por contestar hasta ahora, realmente no me sentía con ánimos de hablar al respecto."_

Sintió aquel nudo en la boca de su estómago nuevamente, haciéndolo hacer una mueca.

" _A decir verdad no quería hablar del tema de los emails por que, realmente me hacen dudar de mi misma y de mis acciones. Sí, lo has dicho antes al igual que mis amigas, que no he hecho nada malo ¿Pero qué hay de lo que yo piense? Aunque Adrien Agreste respondió como todo un caballero, ¡Eso no evita que me quiera esconder debajo de una piedra en el fondo del mar!"_

Marinette había sido una persona muy buena con él, a pesar de todo, ella comenzó a tratarlo como un igual y darle ánimos, como si de una persona a él se tratara; ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ver lo que ella hacia como algo malo? Bien, desde visto de otro punto de vista, podía llegar a serlo ¡Pero a Adrien poco le importaba eso!

" _Me di cuenta cuando él respondió que aquello no estaba bien, y que yo misma me estaba encerrando en una caja de la cual no podía escapar al ser tan enfermiza con mis sentimientos. Su mensaje me abrió los ojos, y realmente estoy feliz de que lo tomará de la mejor manera. Pero realmente deseo que quede así, con un agradecimiento por parte de él y yo intentando olvidar el tema, antes de que se salga de mis manos."_

― ¡¿Enfermizo?! ― Exclamó, levantándose de un golpe de su posición, quedando sentado sobre el pasto.

 _¿Qué tenía de enfermizo profesar amor? ¿Qué tenía de enfermizo preocuparte por otra persona?_ , eran las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

Ella estaba confundiendo las cosas, sin duda.

" _Por eso no responderé. Y tampoco me gustaría hablar más del tema. Prefiero que hablemos de cosas que nos hagan reír. Conocerte fue un buen presagio, aunque tu nombre diga lo contrario."_

Adrien suspiró completamente abatido. Era a él a quien todo eso se le había salido de las manos.

Todo por ella, una chica a quien no había podido mirar a los ojos y aun así lo tenía atrapado con el sonido de su voz y de lo que podía llegar a escribir.

Y mientras su mente intentaba procesar todo aquello, su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera afligida, diciéndole que tuviese cuidado.

Pero no lo escuchó.


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo después de aquel altercado comenzó a pasar con rapidez a ojos de ella. Al momento que había deseado aclarar el asunto con Chat, no esperó que este contestará de manera inmediata, y que ambos comenzaran una llamada hasta incluso después del amanecer.

Él no volvió a preguntar o insistir sobre el tema. Y ella, por otro lado, se sintió liberada, pues nuevamente tenía un amigo con el que hablar sin ser cuestionada por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Y pensaba que aquel silencio de él sobre el tema, era un sutil apoyo a su forma de _decir adiós_ al tema, sin saber que prácticamente ocurría lo contrario en la cabeza de su _amigo_.

Sus charlas se volvieron más largas, sus mensajes de texto también se volvieron más constantes.

Alya le decía que aquel tipo parecía querer acapararla, pues en cualquier salida ella siempre se encontraba contestando algun mensaje de él, o riendo debido a algo gracioso que él habia escrito.

Dormía menos también por ese motivo, pero realmente le importaba poco a decir verdad.

Para ella, Chat había sido una extraña persona que entró a su vida sin previo aviso y que de una u otra manera, sin previo aviso, logró anclarse a lo que ella era.

Como si la conociera bien, como si ambos lo hicieran, pues se compenetraban bien.

En varias ocasiones se preguntó si era normal sudar mientras le escribía un mensaje, pero intento no tomarle importancia a ello.

Y, luego de un tiempo, ya le había dicho todo de ella, y así como él lo habia hecho. Aun así, su corazón parecía querer gritarle que fuese precavida, que aquello parecía ser un cuento de hadas, pero que de alguna manera no se sentía tan genuino. Pero, su mente nublo los lamentos de su corazón.

― ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ― Exclamó, claramente confundida.

Ella escuchó una risa algo _descarada_ al otro lado del teléfono, cosa que la hizo bufar.

― _Sí, lo siento princesa_ ― Confesó, aun sosteniendo una carcajada entre sus labios con aquel apodo que hacia no mucho le habia dado ― _Estabas diciendo que sería genial que ganaras ese concurso para la master class con Audrey Bourgeois, pero que no participarías porque tú suerte es peor que la mía con mi nombre, así que dije, ¿Por qué no intentar? Si tú tienes peor suerte que yo, entonces no perdíamos nada ―_ Ella lo escuchó titubear un minuto, pero a sus oídos sonaba tan seguro.

― No puedo creer que alguien con un nombre de gato negro sea tan afortunado ― Bromeó. _Adrien_ al otro lado pudo notar como su voz sonaba agradecida ― Cuando me llegó el mensaje a mi número pensé que sería una broma, pero oh sorpresa abrí el enlace y estaba ahí realmente el pase a mi nombre ― Se apresuró a contar, completamente feliz por los sucesos.

Chat había logrado ganar para ella un boleto a una de las clases más exclusivas sobre la moda a través del tiempo, impartida por una de las mujeres más icónicas en la industria, y realmente no podía estar más feliz.

Él era increíble. La escuchaba y recordaba sus anhelos, y eso de cierta manera le hacía sentir especial.

De manera fugaz se preguntó si así se sentía Alya con Nino, para desechar esa idea de su cabeza, pues ella no veía a su amigo de padres excéntricos de esa _forma_ , en definitiva no _era así_.

― _Este gato tiene sus secretos en cuanto a suerte se trata, eso ya deberías saberlo, Marinette_ ― Atinó a decir, de forma cantarina mientras alargaba las silabas ― _Es la siguiente semana, así que durante lo que resta hasta llegar al gran día de tu master class con la abeja reina de la moda me haré cargo de que duermas temprano, necesitas recargar toda la energía posible_ ― Agregó, fingiendo una voz autoritaria.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír cuando el intentó hacer sonar su voz más grave de lo que era, pero no tuvo éxito.

― A la orden, bigotes ― Soltó ella, logrando que él también comenzara a reír al mismo tiempo.

A Marinette le agradaba haber cerrado un pequeño ciclo de su vida, y cada que pensaba en aquello, no podía remover el nombre _Adrien Agreste_ de su mente.

Seguía haciéndola estremecer, por todo lo que un amor platónico puede llegar a significar, así como todo lo que habia hecho. Pero, ahora se sentía más tranquila, y sobretodo agradecida.

Agradecía que Adrien Agreste hubiese contestado su email, logrando así que ella pudiese abrir los ojos y ver de forma más clara, para poder decirle _adiós_ a esa situación.

 _Sí_ , seguía siendo una fanática, pero estaba trabajando en eso. Ya no era como antes, pues aunque le costara admitirlo, algo más llenaba su mente.

Risas y charlas amenas, cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y alguien que había llegado a su vida por un golpe de suerte.

O eso pensaba ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Él día de la tan ansiada master class dada por la famosa _Reina del estilo_ y de _la moda_ Audrey Bourgeois había llegado por fin. Realmente la semana había pasado increíblemente rápido, y de cierta manera agradecía que Chat se preocupase por ella para que durmiese temprano, pues esa mañana se levantó con las energías renovadas, además de un claro buen humor.

No sabría cómo se lo pagaría, pues además de atreverse a hacer algo así por ella, la suerte había jugado en favor de su _extraño_ amigo.

Planeaba hacerle una llamada para que le acompañase durante el recorrido de su hogar hasta el hotel _Le Grand parís,_ pero él contestó que se encontraba realmente atareado con algunos asuntos que su padre le había encomendado de último minuto. Pero claro, esperaba hablar con ella más tarde para que le contara con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido.

Al llegar al lugar no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas temblar un poco. Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño portafolio donde guardaba todos los diseños que había dibujado durante el año entero, esperando que uno fuese lo suficientemente bueno para la mirada de Audrey Bourgeois.

Conocía la fama que tenía esa mujer, era increíblemente talentosa así como directa, logrando hacer llorar a más de uno en la industria.

Entregó el boleto electrónico en la entrada, así como también se registró colocando sus datos personales y entregando un permiso que sus padres tuvieron que firmar, al ser ella menor de edad le era requerido, afortunadamente ellos se encontraban encantados porque ella participara en un evento así.

Le entregaron un pequeño gafete así como una pequeña bolsa con una libreta condecorativa de evento y una pequeña pluma, supuso que sería para tomar notas, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Al entrar observó a sus alrededores, podía notar muchas personas de diferentes edades aglomeradas en el vestíbulo, y le pareció increíble como una _pequeña_ clase podía llamar la atención de tantas personas. Pero tampoco era algo sorprendente, París era una de las capitales de la moda, muchos aspiraban a llegar a ser lo que era Audrey o incluso Gabriel Agreste.

Unos trabajadores comenzaron a llamarlos por número de boleto. Ella tenía uno de los folios más bajos, el número doce, así que no dudo en acercarse donde comenzaban a formar una fila.

Según entendió, iban a entrar a la sala de conferencias del hotel. Su asiento se encontraba en la segunda fila, por lo que no pudo estar más agradecida de aquella suerte que podía traer aquel chico con nombre de gato negro.

Observó a su lado un asiento vacío, era el número _trece_. Pensó de forma irónica que quizás el dueño de ese asiento quizás tenía una gran mala suerte, pues además de tener aquel número tan relacionado con ese concepto, no había podido llegar a tiempo.

Respiró profundo antes de tomar su teléfono y así escribirle un mensaje a Chat, sintiéndose completamente emocionada.

"¡Este lugar es increíble! Realmente te agradezco mucho esto. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte gatito." Escribió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aunque, no todo podía ser _miel sobre hojuelas_.

Pues, cuando estuvo sentada pudo observar como al fondo la _Reina de la moda_ hablaba amenamente con un rostro que conocía _demasiado bien_ ; Adrien Agreste se encontraba ahí.

Y no recordó otra ocasión donde el pánico se sintiera tan intenso en su cuerpo a tal punto que pudiese sentir como su respiración se cortaba ¡Todo eso debía ser una broma!

Él no estaba en el programa, estaba segura. Al principio cuando Chat le había explicado lo que él había hecho, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el programa que tendrían durante ese día. No es que fuese una exagerada, pero sabía que la relación entre los Bourgeois y el gran Gabriel Agreste era estrecha, después de todo Audrey Bourgeois lo había descubierto justo cuando ella empezaba con su carrera.

― Esto tiene que ser una broma ― Se dijo a sí misma, cubriendo su rostro con impotencia ― Bien, _no pasa nada_ , _no sabe que soy yo_ , o algo por el estilo, todo está bien ― Se repitió, llevando sus manos hasta su corazón que latía de forma apresurada.

¿Cómo le podía pasar eso después de su decisión? ¿Por qué el destino era tan _cruel_ como para repetirle sus errores frente a ella?

Intentó no tomar importancia a aquello, después de todo no podía ser el destino ¿Verdad? Ella deseaba trabajar en el mundo de la moda y pues él era un modelo, sería ilógico que no lograra ver algo relacionado con él.

Aunque también era inimaginable que estuviese ahí, de forma precisa.

― Hey ¿Estas bien? ― Escuchó a su lado una voz apacible y palpada de preocupación, ella asintió, intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma, para después levantar la mirada.

Adrien Agreste estaba sentado a su lado, en el _asiento número trece_.

Y, de una forma u otra se sorprendió ante la mirada que él le otorgaba, e incluso le infundió algo de miedo.

Era como si esperara verla ahí sentada.


	15. Chapter 15

Para Adrien toda la semana había sido agitada. Incluso antes de que Marinette recibiera el _premio_ para la master class fue caótico para él.

Desde pedirle la ayuda a Chloé para que convenciera a su madre para que él pudiese elegir uno de los ganadores, hasta convencer a su propio padre que quería asistir de propia voluntad al evento que _Madam_ Audrey iba a auspiciar.

Cosa que realmente al principio le pareció extraño.

― _Es ridículo, Adrien_ ― Gabriel casi se traga sus palabras al escucharse hablar como ambas mujeres Bourgeois. Adrien se mordió la lengua para no reír.

― _Padre, siempre dices que debo interesarme más en mi futuro y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Asistir me dará conocimiento sobre lo que viene detrás mío y de lo que puedo aspirar, además, estoy seguro que muchos talentos estarán presentes ¿No es buena manera de ir conociendo el futuro de la moda? ―_ Mintió con tanta seguridad que incluso le dio un poco de pavor.

Las palabras de Max resonaron en su cabeza, todo se le comenzaba a ir de las manos, pues había descubierto que no tenía ninguna clase de escrúpulos a la hora de mentir.

Con esas palabras y un par de segundos de reflexión del mayor bastaron para que le otorgara el permiso y hablará con Audrey para incluirlo en el evento.

Aun así, debía pagarle el pequeño favor a Chloé _ayudándole_ , o más bien, haciéndole su tarea durante una semana entera, de ahí que convenciera a Marinette de dormir temprano, así no tendría que preocuparse mucho y además le debía unas horas de sueño.

Estaba ansioso, pues de un modo u otro la conocería por fin.

No sabía cómo era, ella nunca se describía físicamente, y si lo pensaba bien sería más extraño aun.

Pero sí sabía su nombre, al igual que el asiento que ella ocupaba.

Su boleto había sido foliado como el número doce, por lo tanto ese sería su asiento, gracias al cielo _Madam_ Audrey era una especie de _buena persona_ con él, pues no había puesto peros a la hora de pedirle elegir su asiento; Él número trece.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su teléfono sonó con insistencia, era un mensaje de Marinette donde le llamaba su _amuleto de buena suerte_. Sonrió satisfecho ante ello, para después guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Desde que despertó ese día sentía sus nervios a punto del colapso, pues de un modo u otro _ella_ estaría a su lado, no simplemente escucharía su voz atravesó de su teléfono.

Y si bien no era la manera correcta de hacer aquello, se intentó convencer de que de cierta manera todo era _por ella_ , pues sabia los anhelos que tenía para incursar en el mundo de la moda como diseñadora, la _conocía bien._

 _Era algo bueno para Marinette,_ se repitió mentalmente.

Sin saber que de cierta manera se comenzaba a mentirse, pues todo aquello lo había montado de forma egoísta.

Aun así, nunca lo admitiría.

― Realmente estoy feliz de que quisieras asistir, tú padre no dejaba de atolondrarnos a mí y a André sobre tu falta de vocación. Yo le comenté que era altamente ridículo que eso sucediera, y como siempre, el tiempo me da la razón ― Dijo orgullosa, inflando su pecho con un ego falso, a pensamiento de Adrien.

― Estoy realmente feliz de estar aquí, Madam, y de que me permitiera invitar a una amiga. Sé que ella no le decepcionara ― Comentó con una sonrisa, logrando que la mujer riera de forma sarcástica.

― Hay, pequeño, por día me llevo más de veinte decepciones, sí tu amiga lo hace no será la gran cosa ―.

Y si bien Adrien no había visto ningún diseño de los tantos que Marinette le comentaba que hacía al terminar el día, debido a la emoción con lo que le contaba aquello estaba seguro de que era realmente buena.

Pensó internamente de que esperaba que realmente fuese tan buena dibujando como decía uno de sus viejos correos, aquel que recordaba haber leído allá por Junio.

Los pasos de las personas entrando a la sala de conferencias. Tragó secó, evitando desviar su mirada hacia las personas e intentando seguir la conversación de forma natural.

Aunque no pudo evitar mirar de forma discreta cada tanto mientras las personas ocupaban sus lugares.

Y entonces, ahí a un lado del asiento con las grandes letras en negro que marcaban el número trece, pudo ver a una chica que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Su rostro enrojeció de repente al caer en cuenta de que en efecto ella estaba sentada en el asiento número doce, y que, aquella reacción fue precisamente por verlo ahí.

Después de todo, a _Chat_ le había expresado levemente su preocupación.

Y realmente no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

Se despidió de _Madam_ Audrey, excusándose de que iría a tomar su lugar a un lado de su amiga, a lo que la mujer hizo un gesto de aprobación, indicándole que se marchara.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, no pudo observarla fijamente durante unos segundos, sintiendo como su respiración era inundada por un intenso olor a cereza.

 _Un aroma que solo podía provenir de una chica tan dulce como ella_ , pensó.

― Hey ¿Estas bien? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, usando todo su autocontrol para evitar titubear.

Entonces ella levantó su rostro y fue capaz de verlo.

 _Es hermosa_ , fue lo que su mente repitió en varias ocasiones, ignorando el hecho de que en realidad, ella lo miraba con desconcierto. Incluso algo de miedo.

Él entendió rápidamente que ella conocía todo de él. Ella podía saber su estado de humor solo por unas simples fotografías ¿Por qué no lo iba a saber estando frente a frente?

No le quedaba más de otra que fingir que su belleza no había golpeado su corazón fuertemente.

No le quedaba de otra más que fingir que no ansiaba verla ahí.

No le quedaba de otra más que fingir que aquello había sido un golpe de suerte, y que todo aquello no había sido creado.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette asintió con su cabeza ante la pregunta del joven modelo que prácticamente _conocía de pies a cabeza_ , sintiéndose abrumada debido a la extraña intensidad con que él la miraba.

― Me alegro, te vi desde el fondo y pensé que algo malo te pudo haber ocurrido ― Se atrevió a comentarle, a ella le pareció que de una forma su voz le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Y sí, en más de una vez lo había escuchado hablar en las conferencias de su padre, Gabriel Agreste, pero había algo en su tono de voz que penetraba su cabeza.

Sintió sus piernas temblar. Después de todo, tener un amigo con el nombre de un gato negro _sí_ que podía traerle mala suerte.

― Gracias, s-simplemente me siento abrumada, no me había imaginado estar aquí ― Mintió, intentando no titubear a la par que sus palabras salían de su boca.

Adrien supo de inmediato que aquello en parte era cierto, pero su comportamiento en efecto era por él.

Sintió crecer un poco el ego en él, para después sonreírle tímidamente.

― Yo también me sentía abrumado, pero debido a que no quería estar aquí ― Hizo una mueca con su rostro. ¿Cómo era capaz de mentirle a la cara a quien se robaba su sueño durante las noches? ¡Era más que obvio que él anhelaba estar ahí por ella! ― Pero bueno, he tenido la buena suerte de estar a un lado de alguien agradable, ehm ― Hizo una pausa, haciendo el ademan de buscar el gafete de ella con la vista, cosa que no era necesaria ― Marinette, un gusto. Yo soy Adrien ― Se introdujo a sí mismo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Marinette dudó un minuto, observando con atención la mano de aquel hacia no mucho tiempo ella podía declarar que tenía un enorme _crush_ , sin creer que aquel chico de ensueño le estaba tendiendo su mano.

Lejos de como se lo hubiese imaginado meses atrás, la euforia de conocerlo no existía en lo más mínimo. De hecho, sentía que el aire en cualquier momento se le escaparía de los pulmones para no regresar.

¿Acaso era por su inseguridad anterior? ¿Su miedo a ser descubierta?

¿O por qué esa mirada realmente le provocaba no confiar en él? Pues, muy en el fondo, Marinette sabía que mentía sobre algo. No sabía en qué precisamente, pero ese era el rostro cuando Adrien mentía a la cámara diciendo que estaba alegre de estar en la nueva colección de la temporada.

― Eh, sí, te conozco, me refiero ¿Quién no te conocería? ― Soltó ella de forma estrepitosa, para después suspirar y darle la mano a él ― Quiero decir, eres modelo, yo estoy interesada en la moda, entonces sí, te conozco ― Finalizó, sacudiendo la mano de él en señal de saludo.

Adrien pensó que los nervios de la chica eran adorables, al igual que las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, notando que en estas tenía una cordillera de pecas.

El contacto con ella era todo lo que había imaginado, e incluso más. Pudo sentir una pequeña chispa entre ellos, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

― Entonces ¿Estas interesada en mí? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, enarcando una ceja. El rostro de Marinette fue un poema, pues todo se tornó de un peculiar color carmín. No pudo evitar reír como si de un inocente niño se tratara ― Es broma, es broma ― Articulo, intentando restarle importancia al tema.

Pero Marinette supo que no existía rastro alguno de broma sobre esa pregunta.

Y solo se pudo cuestionar ¿Qué le pasaba a Adrien para que actuara de esa _forma_ con ella?

Antes de poder articular alguna palabra, las luces del lugar se encendieron excepto las del podio frente a todos los presentes, la _master class_ estaba por empezar.

― Es mejor que guardemos silencio, _Madam_ Audrey es muy especial ― Le advirtió, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad, para después acercarse hasta su oído de forma sutil ― ¿Te parece si después te presento con ella? Quizás vengas preparada con unos diseños, y, quizás, sí tú lo permites, ir por un helado ― Le susurro, completamente animado.

Ella no supo que responder, se quedó hecha piedra en su asiento durante unos instantes.

Intentando, por supuesto, procesar las palabras que _aquel_ modelo acababa de decirle en su oído.

Conocer a Audrey Bourgeois en persona y que ella supiese su nombre era realmente el sueño de cualquier diseñador amateur ¡Prácticamente era dar un gran paso a las _ligas mayores_! ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas _Adrien_ tenía que venir a ella? Se preguntó.

¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo prácticamente una _cita_?

Tragó en seco. Aquello, por más fantasioso que fuese, realmente estaba sucediendo.

Tal y como lo había imaginado en el pasado. Y ahora, simplemente no sabía de qué forma reaccionar.

De un modo estaba feliz, pero también asustada de como las cosas habían resultado.

― Sí ― Acepto, dudativa. Pero la mirada de Adrien sobre ella le resultaba demasiado pesada.

Pronto el rubio guardo silencio y junto a ella, comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras de Audrey.

Mientras Marinette seguía procesando qué _demonios_ acababa de suceder.


	17. Chapter 17

" _Quizás es demasiado lo que en ocasiones puedo imaginar. Pero, lo he pensado. Ya sabes que realmente me interesa mucho el mundo de la moda, y una de las razones por las que supe de ti fue debido a ello, pues he de admitir que los diseños de tu Padre son espectaculares. Pero, bueno, tampoco eso viene mucho al tema, después de todo tú les das vida propia._

 _Pero, me encantaría que gracias a que este es el camino que me estoy forjando, pudiese conocerte en alguna ocasión en un evento de este tipo. ¿Sería mucho pedir tener algo de suerte para que me tocara sentarme a tú lado y charlar un poco?_

 _Quizás nos haríamos buenos amigos, quizás después iríamos por un helado._

 _¡Aunque bueno, las probabilidades nunca están a mi favor! Pero, se vale soñar ¿No es así? Por mientras, espero que el evento de beneficencia salga como lo esperado y que puedas tener una buena semana._

 _No olvides que tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, como yo lo hago_

 _Atte. Ladybug"_

Releyó aquel viejo email, recargado contra la pared del salón de conferencias. A unos metros de él, Audrey Bourgeois se encontraba revisando la libreta de diseños que Marinette había traído con ella y, a decir verdad debía admitir que se sorprendió bastante cuando la vio sonreír y la escuchó elogiarla.

Marinette lucía nerviosa, pero feliz, cosa que lo reconfortó por completo. Después de todo, lo estaba haciendo por ella.

 _Madam Audrey_ no tardó en pedir el contacto de ella a sus asistentes, así como un poco de información extra sobre _donde estudiaba_ y en qué grado se encontraba. Quería seguir en contacto con ella y, de ser posible, ofrecerle a largo plazo una oportunidad a su lado.

Sonrió para sí mismo al saberse aquellas respuestas de memoria.

Cuando la mujer se despidió de ambos (que, para ese momento eran los únicos en la habitación además de sus tres asistentes personales) estuvo seguro que pudo escuchar un pequeño chillido de emoción de parte de ella.

― Realmente te agradezco esto, no pensé que algo así me pudiese suceder ― Le dijo, sonriéndole. Adrien pensó que difícilmente se cansaría de aquella sonrisa ― Aun no entiendo por qué, bueno, por qué hiciste esto por mí, pero ha sido algo increíble ― Añadió, intentando mantener la calma en aquella situación.

Estaban completamente solos en aquel salón. Y, de una forma u otra, se sentía bien saber que los nervios de ella se debían a él. Sin saber que, aquellos pensamientos pronto cambiarían de forma drástica.

― Pensé que quizás necesitabas animarte un poco, a decir verdad no te creí del todo cuando me comentaste que estabas bien. Disculpa si tome más confianza contigo de la que debería ― Atinó a decir, sonriendo.

Pudo notar como un pequeño escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de Marinette, lo supo al ver como su delgado cuerpo se estremecía.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conocía, pero sentía que ya había aprendido cada una de las reacciones de aquella chica.

Se preguntó si reconocía su voz, después de todo para ese punto ya no estaba haciendo mucho para disimular.

Así como tampoco le interesaba fingir que no podía alejar sus ojos de ella.

― Gracias ― Atinó a decir, sacando de su pequeño bolso de mano su teléfono ― Yo, debo irme. Realmente ha sido un placer y ¡Bueno! Estoy muy agradecida ― Agregó, buscando de forma mecánica el número que buscaba marcar.

Adrien sintió como una alarma sonaba en su cabeza, llevando su mano de forma instintiva hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, preguntándose si ella realmente usaría a _Chat_ como excusa para salir del lugar.

Por qué pudo notar en sus palabras que realmente buscaba salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Se preguntó ¿Qué tenía de malo él? Antes, ella no paraba de compartirle sus sueños, sus palabras de ánimo e incluso sus propios gustos.

¿Por qué no podía volver a hacerlo? Había cumplido ese día prácticamente un sueño que ella le relataba bajo el alías de _Ladybug_.

Y aun así, a pesar de saber que estaba agradecida y que de una forma estaba feliz, no era como él mismo se había imaginado la escena.

Ella estaba nerviosa, pero ahora que lo veía, no era de la forma que deseaba.

Sintió como algo se quebró dentro de él, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta.

― ¿Adrien, estas bien? ― La voz que escuchaba todas las noches ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, llamándole por su verdadero nombre y sonando genuinamente preocupada por él.

Ya había imaginado la voz de ella llamándole, preocupada, diciéndole un sinfín de cosas para levantarle el ánimo.

Pero entendió que nada de eso estaba bien.

Lo supo cuando vio sus ojos de desconcierto.

Marinette lo conocía más de lo que ella admitiría nunca; Conocía sus facciones cuando estaba molesto, afligido e incluso feliz. Conocía su voz gracias a las largas llamadas de teléfono que tenían hasta la madrugada.

Y él la conocía más de lo que era correcto; Sabía sus deseos, aspiraciones e incluso sus sentimientos. Conocía su risa estrepitosa cuando él decía un chiste tonto, así como también los regaños que le daba cada tanto debido a estos.

― No, la verdad no ― Comentó con pesar, observando como los ojos de ella se abrían con impresión. Notando seguramente que era la primera cosa real que salía de sus labios sin disfrazar las palabras ― Lo del helado deberá ser en otra ocasión, yo me tengo que ir ― Se apresuró a decir, sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a sentirse oprimido.

― No hay problema, a decir verdad no podía aceptar tu oferta ― _No quería_ , la corrigió Adrien mentalmente, tragando saliva ― Gracias por lo de hoy ―.

Adrien asintió, sin saber que decirle.

Marinette había sido tan buena con él. Y él solo le pagaba haciendo de sus propios sentimientos algo que no era.

Algo que no sería.

Pensó que aquello sería algo que Marinette querría, pero después de todo, no la conocía como le hubiese gustado, porque en ese punto ambos no estaban de acuerdo, querían diferentes cosas.

Él la quería con ella.

Y ella lo quería lejos de él.

Todo aquello lo había descubierto con una simple mirada de esos ojos de un azul profundo.

Sus errores de ese día comenzaban a caer sobre su cabeza como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara.


	18. Chapter 18

Al llegar a su hogar intentó disimular con sus padres que todo se encontraba _bien_ , aunque en su interior esa era la mentira más grande que se había dicho los últimos meses.

Se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama, observando en la oscuridad su techo. Cualquiera pensaría que se encontraría abrumada por la gran oportunidad que ahora tenía entre manos. Y sí, quizás así era.

Pero en su cabeza en ese instante solo podía existir la imagen de Adrien Agreste observándola como si la _esperara_ , sus facciones fingiendo sorpresa al leer su nombre e incluso su voz temblorosa al dirigirse a ella.

Lo conocía más de lo que le gustaba admitir. No fue difícil darse cuenta de que algo sucedía.

Además, su _condenada voz_ no podía salir de su cabeza. Estaba segura que la había escuchado antes, y no solo en conferencias o comerciales, estaba segura que lo había escuchado decir su nombre antes de esa ocasión.

― Supo que no estaba cómoda, por eso declinó la salida por el helado ― Se dijo a sí misma, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

 _¿Cómo podía saberlo?_ Se preguntó entre murmureos, sintiendo como se quedaba sin aliento.

Los ojos de él al final lucían afligidos, e incluso derrotados. Como si se hubiese dado por vencido en alguna clase de plan que tenía preparado. Pero ¿Ella que tenía que ver?

Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, preguntándose sí existía la remota posibilidad de que _Adrien Agreste_ supiese quien era ella.

Después de todo, aquel encuentro era demasiado parecido a lo que ella una vez describió como algo idílico en uno de los emails que se atrevió a enviarle.

 _Se sentarían juntos_ , _quizás ir por un helado_. Se repitió a sí misma.

Antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran tomando forma, escuchó como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar el tono de mensajes; Su canción favorita.

 _Wham, bam, shang a lang and a shalalalalala thing_ , tintineaba mientras el teléfono comenzaba a vibrar a la vez que la pantalla se encendía.

De inmediato pudo ver el nombre de quien enviaba aquel mensaje; Chat Noir.

" _¿Puedo llamarte para hablar, princesa?"_ Decía el mensaje.

De algun modo que él pidiese permiso para ello le sentó mal en su interior, pues era algo que nunca hacía.

Llamaba cuando quería, y sí ella no podía contestar su llamada simplemente negaba la llamada seguido de un mensaje. Esto usualmente lo hacía cuando salía con sus amigas, pues a la larga ellas se habían quejado de la atención que ese extraño chico le estaba robando de ellas.

Respondió un simple _sí_ , y no paso el cuarto de un minuto cuando la llamada de él entraba en su teléfono.

Contestó, y lo único que pudo escuchar era la respiración de él.

― Llegue a casa hace poco ― Se atrevió a decirle ella, iniciando la conversación.

Chat guardó silencio. Marinette por su parte comenzó a sentir una urgencia extraña por escuchar su voz.

Pero él seguía en silencio.

― Chat, dime algo ― Pidió ella, casi en un susurró. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba estar segura.

Debía asegurarse de que él no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero aquel silencio simplemente parecía calar en su alma.

― _¿Tan obvio soy?_ ― Dijo él por fin. Marinette no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba esa voz.

Era imposible que no reconociera esa voz esta vez.

Tenían algo que ella no podía descifrar, debido a que todo aquello que consideraba algo que los unía como si de un golpe de suerte se trataba, era simplemente porque él sabía todo de ella.

¿Quién diría que se encontraría en aquella situación?

― Reconocería tu voz donde fuese ― Se atrevió a decir. Aun con dudas.

Había confiado en él. Había ignorado cada alarma que su corazón sonaba sobre esa situación bizarra, sobre lo que tenía con _aquel extraño_ que solamente le había mentido.

No debía ser un genio para unir los puntos, para reconocer la voz de con quien hablaba casi de forma diaria durante horas. Para reconocer la mentira en el rostro de él.

― _Lo sé_ ― Confesó, ella pensó con dificultad.

― Eres Adrien Agreste ― Acusó sin levantar el tono de su voz, sin quitar la vista del techo de su alcoba.

― _Lo soy_ ― No necesitaba escucharlo de él. Para ella las cosas habían hecho clic en el momento que escuchó su voz por el teléfono.

Por algo, el escuchar al modelo a un lado suyo no pudo evitar relacionar su voz con algo en su mente, específicamente de la forma en la que decía su nombre de forma tan confiada, como si disfrutara decirlo entre sus labios.

No era una coincidencia que aquello fuese tan similar a un email que ella le había enviado. Por qué él lo había leído.

Por qué él lo sabía todo de ella.

― ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué llegar hasta este extremo donde ya nada es lo que creía? ― Preguntó con voz quebrada.

Hubo un silencio que para ella le pareció eterno, pero pudo saber que él entendía su sentir.

Lo conocía más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

― _Por qué cuando leía tus emails, las noches eran más estrelladas de lo común, así como los días parecían brillar con más intensidad_ ― Murmuró, ella pensó que con dificultad ― _Me aferre a tus palabras, Marinette, y cuando respondí, tú lo dejaste ir ―_.

Ahora fue turno de ella para guardar silencio.

Había _amado_ todo lo que podía de él cuando se comportó de manera obsesiva con el modelo _idílico_. Hasta que se hastió de sí misma y sus acciones.

No era algo para quedarse, no era un amor para guardar entre correos.

Así como no era amor para guardar entre llamadas.

― Adrien ― Le llamó ella, casi como si de un susurró se tratara ― Debemos dejar esto antes de que se salga de nuestras manos ―.

Y antes de que él pudiese contestar algo, Marinette colgó la llamada llevándose él teléfono hasta su pecho.

Completamente fracturada por ser capaz de reconocer la voz de él, por reconocer sus acciones.

Sintió como el sueño comenzaba a vencerla mientras sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus parpados. El sonido de su canción favorita no la hizo reaccionar.

 _Bye bye, baby I'd really like to stay,_ fue la última estrofa de la canción que pudo escuchar antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Agotada de las mentiras y de sus propias acciones.


	19. Chapter 19

No se atrevió a volver a llamarla esa noche. La voz de Marinette sonaba quebrada, y todo era por su culpa.

Por qué él se había aferrado a un amor que había encontrado en letras, cuando su mismo corazón le decía que aquello no _era un amor para quedarse con el_.

No tenía nada con ella, como a la vez sentía que lo tenía todo.

No podía culparla, le había mentido de una forma tan descarada, y aun así no sentía remordimiento alguno. Habia planeado aquel encuentro con tanta antelación de forma egoísta, sin importarle que en el momento ella parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Se estaba volviendo loco por un poco de Marinette, algo que ella no podía darle por su propia decisión.

Guardó tantas palabras en su garganta, tantas cosas que quería decirle en cuanto la vio con sus ojos llenos de ansiedad al tenerle cerca; Oraciones enteras que no pudo pronunciar cuando cayó en cuenta de sus actos egoístas disfrazados de una mentira que el mismo se esforzaba en creer.

" _Te mentí en tantas cosas, incluso a mí mismo, todo por el simple capricho de querer tener tus palabras dirigidas solo hacia mí. Cuando escuché tu voz, quería que siempre hablaras conmigo. Cuando te vi, no te quise dejar ir._

 _Y aun así cuando vi el temor en tus ojos debido a que era yo, no pude hacerlo."_ Fueron las palabras que escribió de forma breve en un mensaje de texto.

Uno que no recibió respuesta esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente no deseaba que Marinette contestara aquel mensaje. Se quería quedar en su mente con las últimas palabras que le había dirigido por teléfono, que si bien habían sido dolorosas, las había pronunciado con una dulzura que era capaz de terminar con su vida.

Max lo observó desde el asiento de su escritorio con una mueca que no pudo entender en un principio, dándose cuenta de que realmente no conocía a las personas de su alrededor como le hubiese gustado.

― Te dije que se saldría de tus manos. Era estúpido pensar que ella no reconocería tu voz, Adrien. Hablabas con ella prácticamente a diario ― La voz de él sonaba disgustada, o eso quiso creer Adrien. La verdad es que su cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

― Lo sé, todo lo que hice fue impulsivo ― Atinó a decir, colocándose una almohada sobre su rostro.

― ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? ― Preguntó el moreno en medio de un gran bostezo.

― Nada ― Se limitó a responder Adrien, dejando caer sus brazos ― Marinette tiene razón, decirnos adiós es lo mejor. Le mentí, la manipule sin pensar en sus sentimientos, y ahora mismo entiendo por qué no quiso responder mi email ― Atinó a decir, haciendo una mueca, frustrado ― Ella entendió que lo que hacía estaba mal, y decidió quedarse con un grato recuerdo de mi respuesta ¿Por qué yo no pude hacer lo mismo? ― Preguntó, quitándose la almohada del rostro para después lanzarla hacia la pared.

El golpe sonó débilmente. Max se levantó hasta donde su amigo habia arrojado la almohada para después agacharse y tomarla entre sus manos, observándola como si se tratara de algo interesante.

― Desarrollaste una codependencia emocional a esos emails, Adrien. No es algo bueno, ni mucho menos justificable, pero es una de las razones ― Se explicó él, lanzando la almohada de regreso.

Esta cayó sobre el abdomen de Adrien, él no se inmuto.

― En mi mente lo imaginaba completamente diferente. Pero, nada bueno iba a salir de tanta mentira ¿Verdad? ―.

Max negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

Adrien era un chico en su mayor parte solitario, quien en su vida llevaba más de un problema por más privilegiado que pudiese parecer a simple vista.

Alguien que con una simple muestra de cariño podía caer de rodillas, tal como había sucedido con aquella chica.

Su amigo necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía al ver aquella expresión demacrada en su rostro. Ahora que admitía que sus acciones habían sido incorrectas, tenía la leve esperanza que se dejara ayudar.

Adrien por su parte escuchó su teléfono sonar. Aquello lo hizo brincar durante un segundo.

Con dudas tomó el aparato entre sus manos, observando que un mensaje nuevo habia llegado.

Era de Marinette.

Y antes de que Max pudiese decirle algo, Adrien levantó la tapadera donde la pila del teléfono se encontraba, para después quitarla del lugar.

Por primera vez entendió lo que Marinette debió sentir ante su respuesta; Miedo.

Él tenía miedo de que lo odiara, mucho miedo de leer palabras que simplemente harían un hueco en su corazón.

Por qué él sabía que sus acciones habían sido las incorrectas.

Por qué necesitaba ayuda.

Por qué necesitaba decir adiós antes de volverse loco al recordar su mirada, y así poder recordar lo mejor de aquellas pláticas nocturnas.

Que, a pesar de todas sus mentiras hacia ella, eran lo más real que podía recordar de su vida.

Su risa era real junto con la de ella.

Habían tenido algo que ellos no sabían cómo identificar, a pesar de todo. Y deseaba recordarlo como el mejor momento de su vida.

Por eso debía decir adiós a esa obsesión que tenía hacia ella; Hacia sus palabras, hacia su voz.


	20. Chapter 20

Nunca pudo culparlo de sus acciones, siempre se culpó a ella misma.

Después de todo, ella fue la primera en cruzar esa delicada línea como fanática al dirigirse a él de esa forma, buscando hacer una conexión personal con alguien a quien le profesaba un amor _unilateral_ , uno platónico.

A pesar de eso, todo lo que había sucedido durante ese periodo la dejo marcada, sin ningún tipo de retorno.

Siempre había sido alguien sumamente confiada. Confiaba de más en las personas sin saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Hasta que Adrien Agreste se presentó en su vida como un golpe de suerte llamado Chat Noir.

Su confianza en las personas menguo. Y aunque puede sonar como un suceso completamente negativo, ella lo tomó de la mejor manera; Maduró.

No se había percatado de las mentiras _obvias_ de él por pecar de inocente y creer en la fortuna, y eso en algun punto hubiese sido peligroso.

¿Qué hubiera pasado con ella si con la persona que había hablado durante tantas noches de forma consecutiva, le pedía algo que ella no quería hacer?

¿Sí la citaba en algun lugar? Ella debido a su nula desconfianza, hubiera ido.

Entonces, quizás, solo entonces ella no hubiese vuelto a casa con sus padres.

Al principio fue difícil, pues el sabor a traición estaba impregnado en su boca al igual que una sensación abrazadora sobre la mano con la que lo había _saludado_.

Pero poco a poco, los malos recuerdos se quedaron como una experiencia y una especie de recordatorio; No todos decían la verdad.

Marinette guardó las bellas conversaciones que habían compartido entre ellos mediante el teléfono, de una forma no podía dejar de atesorar esos recuerdos, pues a pesar de todo para ella eran algo reales.

Nunca fue capaz de culparlo, pues ella había iniciado aquello.

Así como decía aquella canción que tanto le gustaba; Habían tenido algo, abstracto quizás, pero lo mejor era atesorar los buenos momentos.

Pensaba que era curioso como ella había iniciado todo aquello siendo una simple fanática, para después el buscar por todos los medios posibles el contactarla, haciendo lo mismo que ella en un principio.

Un error que estaba segura habia dejado marcas en él, tanto como en ella.

Pero de eso se trata la vida, de llevar cicatrices en el alma y no soltarlas para aprender de ellas.

Se atrevió a sonreír cuando el anuncio de _Youtube_ terminó y dio inicio al video que ella había estado esperando para ver.

Una pequeña entrevista reciente que Alya le había enviado minutos atrás para que ella la viera.

Ahí estaba Adrien frente al conductor del programa de farándula más visto de París, Alec.

Tres años habían pasado, un poco más, no estaba segura. Aun así, pudo notar el cambio del ahora ex modelo. Era la primera vez que salía en público desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Adelantó un video unos minutos, hasta donde Alya le había indicado. Su amiga se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido apenas unos días después de aquella master class con Audrey Bourgeois, y a pesar de que ella insistía en no hablar más del tema, Alya considero que aquello le podría interesar.

― _Bien Adrien, ¿Vas a platicarnos un poco sobre tu intervención que ocurrió hace dos años?_ ― Preguntó el conductor. Marinette prestó atención, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a irse de sus pulmones, preguntándose si realmente era buena idea ver aquello.

― _Solo seré breve, a decir verdad estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi participación en el festival de canes ―_ Comentó con una sonrisa. Marinette se golpeó mentalmente al intentar adivinar que había detrás de ello ― _Como todos saben a estas alturas, tuve una pequeña crisis con un comportamiento poco saludable, todo esto debido al estrés que me generaba el depender de las opiniones ajenas, era un adolescente en un mundo de adultos. No lo estoy justificando, hice cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso, pero tampoco me arrepiento. Ahora mismo sigo trabajando en ese aspecto de mí mismo y quedándome solo con los mejores momentos de esa etapa que viví ―_.

Marinette sonrió en cuanto él dejo de hablar. Sonaba sincero, y eso muy dentro de ella le hizo feliz.

Además, de una u otra forma seguían compartiendo el mismo pensamiento sobre ello.

Bloqueo la pantalla de su celular, arreglando su cabello corto para después aspirar una gran bocanada de aire.

Se había tomado demasiado tiempo viéndose en el espejo del tocador, era hora de volver al taller de _Madam Audrey_ , de no ser así, estaba segura de que esa mujer la volvería loca.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando un pensamiento algo tonto cruzo su cabeza; Era irónico como a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo respeto por Adrien Agreste, sí, su propio talento le habia hecho llegar hasta ser la aprendiz de la _Reina de la moda_ , pero él le habia dado un gran empujón.

Ya no era la _fanática_ que había sido durante muchos años atrás, pero ese título nunca se lo podría sacar de su cabeza.

Recordándole los mejores momentos para sonreír, recordándole los peores momentos para aprender.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Fanática ― Finalizado]

.

.

.

Finalmente soy capaz de terminar este fanfic. Resumido todo en veinte capítulos que intente publicar diariamente. Del 22 a hoy, fueron 21 días los que termine para concluir esta pequeña historia que, por más que en un principio pareciera romántica, no lo era.

Creo que se dieron cuenta de esto a medida que iba avanzando el fanfic, pues las conductas de ambos dejaban mucho que desear para que fuese una relacion saludable.

La razón por la que la idea llego a mi fue sencillo; Quería de una forma u otra que vieran que las mentiras, la manipulación y la violación de la privacidad no son cosas romanticas, son cosas peligrosas a las cuales la primera alarma deben tener cuidado y tomar sus precauciones. La vida no es un fanfic, y las cosas podrían salir muy diferentes a como resulto con ellos dos que se dieron cuenta de sus errores, recapacitaron y (en el caso de Adrien) buscaron ayuda.

Fanática es un fanfic para reflexionar desde mi punto de vista; No por que alguien tiene toda tu admiración, debes darle todo el amor incondicional a esa persona, mucho menos darle toda tu información, pues no sabes que tipo de persona puede ser. Internet es peligroso.

Una relación a base de acoso, mentiras, manipulación y que genera ansiedad no tiene las bases para terminar bien, en todo caso es una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar en cualquier momento, y como mencione, las cosas no siempre terminan como en un fanfic. No hay que romantizar conductas enfermizas, por que a la larga tendran eso frente a ustedes y no sabrán como pedir ayuda. Sé que quizás se escuchara como una vieja dando sermones, pero ya he pasado por ahí y de todo corazón no deseo que vivan una situación igual o peor.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento enorme a Alex-Sol debido a que me ayudo mucho en la recta final del desarrollo del fanfic, pues a la mitad ya me estaba arrepintiendo de tomar este rumbo, cosa que rápidamente Alex me ayudo a retomar siendo siempre un gran soporte para mi, además de apoyarme a la hora de darle un final consciente, y no uno que fuese más sádico y algo traumatice (Puro love para ti).

Tambien, aunque no es chica de wattpad, mi bestie Norma me ayudo a la hora de buscar transtornos de personalidad psicológicos que se adecuaran a la forma que estaba planteando a Adrien y Marinette. Y sí bien, no son 100% fieles a lo que son originalmente, me ayudo mucho para ponerme en sus zapatos. Adrien se ve reflejado con un transtorno de personalidad antosocial (Indiferencia hacia necesidades ajenas, mentiras, uso de apodos, estafas constantes, violacion a los derechos ajenos, conducta impulsiva, falta de remordimiento) mientras que Marinette en un transtorno limite de personalidad (Impulsiva, imagen personal frágil, relaciones inestables, cambios de animo como reaccion de estres interpersonal, paranoia intermitente). Muchas gracias baby por leerte todo esto y tirarme la mano :*

Agradezco de todo corazón a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia algo safada. Todos sus comentarios y votos me los llevo en el corazón, y sinceramente espero que el final no haya sido desagradable para ustedes y que se puedan llevar algo de ello.

La historia esta completamente inspirada en la canción "Wham, bam, shang-a-lang" De silver y cual letra es un spoiler grande al final.


End file.
